Gwyndolin Oceanus
|kanji=グウィンドーリン・オーシーナズ |romaji=''Guuindōrin Ōshīnazu'' |alias= |status=Alive |race=Human Dragon |birthdate= |birthplace= |gender=Female |age=31 (Physically) 400+ (Biologically) |blood type= |education= |hair color=Light Blue |eye color=Amber |vision= |skin tone=Crème |height=6'4" |weight=163lbs |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Water Dragon Slayer Magic (Water-Make) Ice Magic (Ice-Make, Ice Slave) |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Appearance Personality History Synopsis/Plot Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Magical Abilities Magic In General Water Dragon Slayer Magic Water Dragon Slayer Magic (水の滅竜魔法, Sui no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and obviously a Dragon Slayer Magic which is focused upon the transformation of the caster's physiology into that of a dragon, which are extremely powerful and flight-capable legendary creatures that are a strange mixture of serpentine, reptillian, and avain traits that live in Earth Land; resulting in Water Dragon Slayer Magic revolving around the generation, manipulation, and absorption as well as consumption of the element of water, which is a transparent fluid which forms the world's streams, lakes, oceans and rain; additionally, water is the major constituent of the fluids of living organisms, the caster being granted the ability to control water in every form possible. Subspecies Abilities *'Phase Transition' (相転移, Sōteni): Phase Transition is a special subspecies ability of Water Dragon Slayer Magic that serves as what's perhaps the magic's greatest asset – indeed, Phase Transition enables the caster to induce, well, phase transitions, upon the draconic water they manifest, thus resulting in the water transitioning between all four states of matter in accordance to the caster's willpower and the situation at hand. Phase Transition is said to be a skill which was born from the caster's peerless mastery over their particular form of Dragon Slayer Magic as well as gathered knowledge about physics and various other forms of magic which are related to hydrokinesis, such as Blood Magic, Mist Magic and Ice Magic, incorporating the properties and activation sequences into Water Dragon Slayer Magic in order to birth the incredible power of Phase Transition. In any case, when invoking the activation sequence of Phase Transition upon either pre-formed draconic water or currently manifesting water, the wielder of Water Dragon Slayer Magic focuses the voluminous quantities of magical energy which are dwelling within their Magic Origin intently, before releasing these magical energies outwards ever-so-slightly, reacting with the ambient arcane particles that are known as eternano that are saturated throughout the atmosphere as to induce the usual chemical reaction that occurs between eternano and magical energy which ever-so-common with the formation of all forms of the arcane arts, before using their own magical energies to induce the process of combustion on hydrogen or hydrogen-containing compounds or by having them react with oxygen or oxygen-containing compounds, thus forming water. From here, after the wielder of Water Dragon Slayer Magic has settled upon a suitable target to induce the subspecies ability upon, the caster utilizes their own Magical Aura to set up requisite atmospheric conditions, from there using manipulation of magical particles and eternano as well as the water through mental commands, properly altering the properties of the draconic water, thus causing them to switch between one of the four fundamental states of matter. As such, when the activation sequence of Phase Transition is completed, the wielder of Water Dragon Slayer Magic can switch between three main states of matter, namely liquid a nearly incompressible fluid that conforms to the shape of its container but retains a (nearly) constant volume independent of pressure, solid, which is characterized by structural rigidity and resistance to changes of shape or volume, and gas, which possesses a relatively low density, high fluidity as well as no definite shape, and a lack of rigidity; the wielder of Water Dragon Slayer Magic can alter the composition of their water from one phase to another on a whim. More powerful users can convert water into the fourth phase, plasma. When transforming a liquid into a solid, any source of water or with water essence within them freezes thanks to the user using their Water Dragon Slayer Magic to reduce the temperature to the lowest point possible, enabling them to perform feats such as walking on water by forming paths of ice to walk upon if not simply freezing the water body altogether; and they can generate and manipulate ice in any form that they wish, but it must be cooled any source of water to its freezing point by inducing heat loss through their magical power. This not only gives the user's icy attacks immense sharpness and penetrative power, but their spells leave long arcs of ice in the wake of their movements. The ice generated through Water Dragon Slayer Magic is capable of being formed into any object of their choosing: the only limitations are the user's own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long their ice sculpture will stay icy; the user is capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. The user has also shown the ability to freeze their own blood as to strike their target unexpectedly. On the opposite end of the spectrum, the user, as mentioned above, is capable of transforming a liquid into a gas; in this case, they are able to harness mist, a phenomenon caused by small droplets of water suspended in air as well as fog, a visible mass consisting of cloud water droplets or ice crystals suspended in the air at or near the planet's surface. The gaseous form of water is induced by the user utilizing Water Dragon Slayer Magic to force warm, moist air to meet sudden cooling, taking the humidity and temperature conditions into account to cool the humid air rapidly upon contact with the draconic water. In any case, by harnessing the power of mist and fog, the user is capable of utilizing it for many evasive and defensive measures, such as generating large quantities of mist and fog in order to blanket the battlefield and obscure an enemy's vision while the wielder evades and regroups, enabling them to blast an enemy with their other powers some time later. Changing the phase of water allows for multiple techniques in the course of a battle, from encasing an opponent in ice to hiding behind a wall of mist and fog. It can be suggested that utilization of Phase Transition is what partially enables the caster's ability to manipulate every property of water, such as the viscosity or density of the water, changing liquid to be thick and adhesive or thin as oil, or condensing vapor particles and liquids enough to be tangible to the point where they are solid and hardened. Because blood cells are fifty-five-percent blood plasma which in turn is up to ninety-five-percent water, advanced users of Phase Transition can manipulate the element of blood via its water content. This allows them to control the target, and even freeze or dehydrate their blood. This would take precision as blood plasma contains other components. In a manner not dissimilar to Water Dragon Slayer Magic's polar opposite, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, water molecules are a medium for heat exchange in both its high heat capacity and coolant capabilities, thus allowing the user to manipulate external thermal energy and therefore the surrounding area's temperature by minute amounts. Overall, the subspecies ability known as Phase Transition is exceptionally versatile, more than quadrupling the combat repertoire of the wielder of Water Dragon Slayer Magic. *'Ocean's Cry' ( Ōshanzu Kurai lit. Sealife Manipulation Spell): Ocean's Cry is a special subspecies ability of Water Dragon Slayer Magic that's relatively unusual in function – effectively, it grants the Dragon Slayer with the power of hydrokinesis the ability to manipulate the life of aquatic creatures of all shapes and sizes by communicating with them through a series of processes, thus enabling the wielder of Water Dragon Slayer Magic to cause marine life to assist them in any way they deem to be suitable in accordance to the situation at hand. The subspecies ability known as Ocean's Cry is permanently activated once the magician has learnt the power of Water Dragon Slayer Magic – it is a natural part of their biology that comes as a result of the mutations they had underwent due to being taught by Dragon, a Water Dragon whom spends most of her time under the seas. In any case, when invoking the power of Ocean's Cry, the wielder of Water Dragon Slayer Magic focuses the voluminous quantity of magical energies that are dwelling within their Magic Origin, before releasing these magical energies outwards ever-so-slightly, reacting with the ambient arcane particles that are known as eternano that are saturated throughout the atmosphere as to induce the usual chemical reaction that occurs between eternano and magical energy which ever-so-common with the formation of all forms of the arcane arts, before using their own magical energies to induce the process of combustion on hydrogen or hydrogen-containing compounds or by having them react with oxygen or oxygen-containing compounds, thus forming water. From here, after the wielder of Water Dragon Slayer Magic focuses the draconic water suddenly manifested into a singular pulse that resounds throughout the area, said pulse being directed and influenced by the caster's mental commands as to reach all sorts of marine life, the plants, animals and other organisms that live in the ocean, ranging from creatures that dwell in shallow water, to the ones who dwell in the abyss, the caster possessing the ability to interact with those creatures that dwell beneath the waves as if the user and their targets were both humans. However, it should be taken into consideration that Ocean's Cry is not actually talking to sea-born marine life per-se, but rather, as an existence taught by quite possibly one of the most powerful beings to reside under the ocean's surface, the user commands a similar dominance over the existences in the depths- this enables the user of Water Dragon Slayer Magic to alter the thought processes of their brains to give them a gentle push of sorts into helping the caster whenever they deem it necessary- the scope of which this affects can allow the caster to enthrall entire oceans, but only one ocean at a time. With Ocean's Cry, the user is able to direct sea life towards their targets, swarming them with immeasurable numbers and overwhelming them through quantity alone. Another use for this spell is that the user can now bring out the primal rage in such creatures, driving them into frenzies, though the animal being manipulated has to be at least partly willing to comply, otherwise the spell can and will be broken. In addition, for larger creatures, the user, in order to affect their target, must have more magical power than them. Basic Spells *'Water Dragon's Roar' (水竜の咆哮, Suiryū no Hōkō): *'Water Dragon's Rapids Kick' (水竜の瀬脚, Suiryū no Sekkyaku): *'Water Dragon's Wing Attack' (水竜の翼撃, Suiryū no Yokugeki): Intermediate Spells Advanced Spells Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes